<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Home by madamewriterofwrongs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371172">Finding Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs'>madamewriterofwrongs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Posts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sappy, Soft Eddie Diaz, Storytelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me a story?"</p><p>Buck asks Eddie for a bedtime story. The story of their life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Posts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically had a dream about them being sappy and in love, so here you go. </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Check out my tumblr <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs">madamewriterofwrongs</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only light in the bedroom was a sliver of moonlight, draped over the twisted bedsheets and the shadowy forms of two men wrapped tightly in one another’s embrace. The lovers slept facing one another, breaths and hearts mingling in the stillness of the night. Somewhere off to the side of the bed, the alarm clock ticked to 3:15. There was still time before anyone in the house needed to wake, and yet, bright blue eyes were open and earnest, watching their partner resting peacefully.</p><p>Well, not quite peacefully.</p><p>“You can’t sleep with your eyes open.” Eddie grumbled into his pillow, not even opening his own eyes to glare at Buck.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“And yet.”</p><p>“I can’t sleep” the man whined.</p><p>Eddie opened one eye, granting him only that much leeway in his exhaustion. “And therefore, I’m not allowed?”</p><p>“Exactly.” The man radiated an energy of alert and restless, that Eddie was all too familiar with.</p><p>“Buck”</p><p>“Tell me a story.” Eddie opened both eyes then, his head tilting up but quickly losing the energy to move much more than that.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Buck’s cheeks dusted pink under the sliver of light as he made his request. “I know you make up stories for Christopher when he can’t sleep.” He bit his lip and Eddie knew he had already surrendered to him a long time ago. “Tell me a story?”</p><p>Eddie looked over at his boyfriend’s features. They had come a long way together – and their journey was still ongoing – yet Eddie knew there was no part of him that didn’t love Buck. His heart, his mind, his kidney; they were all in agreement. How could he deny this man his simple request? “Okay.”</p><p>“Once upon a time, there was a stranger who travelled the world, hoping to escape a mysterious past. He travelled through deserts, over oceans, he fought dragons and helped as many people as he could;” his fingers slowly danced up his partner’s arm, tracing unexpressed words into his skin as he continued “but the further he ran, the closer to home he got.</p><p>“When he finally returned, he found that not only had his home changed, but so had he. So, he gathered his most precious belongings and went off in search of a new home.” Eddie never looked away from Buck’s shining eyes. Not as the realization set in; not as he spoke in low, gentle tones.</p><p>“He didn’t travel nearly as far this time, before he came to a village and decided to rest for a while. There was something about the village that told the stranger to stay; so he did. He found a job, and a house, and he made a life for himself. But he was also lonely.” Buck almost opened his mouth but seemed to think better of it. Eddie smiled in appreciation. “The home he’d run away from was very much a part of his heart, and though he would always love the place he came from, it took a long time for the stranger to realize that his future was in this village.”</p><p>His touches were becoming a pattern now. Up and down his arm in long, light strokes. Almost instinctual.</p><p>“One day, the stranger met a man on the road, and the man offered him shelter for the night. The man made a fire to keep the stranger warm, and made him food. He listened as the stranger told stories of his life and offered comfort when the memories became too much to bear.” He swallowed his own words but his partner in all things, rolled to place a kiss to his shoulder, an encouragement to continue.</p><p>“In the morning, the stranger realized that he didn’t want shelter for one night in this man’s home. He wanted to stay forever. To sit by the fire and tell stories and find comfort. So the stranger stayed. The longer he stayed in the man’s home, the more he came to care for him.” Even as tears glistened in both their eyes, he never wavered in his story. “They faced epic dangers, and suffered inexplicable losses; but it was okay, because they had each other. Every day that the stranger spent with the man felt more and more like coming home.”</p><p>Eddie stopped his fingers, the ghost of his tracings still warm under his skin. His words were sure and measured, his eyes never straying from the man before him.</p><p>“One night, the stranger came to the man, and asked him if he could truly stay by his side forever.”</p><p>The rest of the story hung in the air, like a mobile over their heads; dancing and comforting, but lingering.</p><p>Finally, Buck whispered into the silence of their bedroom “what did the man say?”</p><p>“He hasn’t answered me, yet.” Eddie tried to smile but the muscles refused to work, threatening to surrender to the tears.</p><p>The question seemed to sparkle between them, a buzzing under his fingertips and through his eyes, spreading down to his toes as he waited for the answer he most certainly knew was coming; still, he refused to breathe until it was confirmed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>A joyous cry broke from one of them as their lips met in desperate happiness. All the hope and anticipation they’d cradled between them spilled over into that one kiss. The feeling of ‘finally’ and ‘forever’ made Eddie hug him close.</p><p>“And they lived happily ever after.” He whispered against Buck’s lips.</p><p>They parted just far enough to stare at their faces, wet and immeasurably happy. Buck pleaded “promise?” and Eddie was quick to kiss his doubts away.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Things felt settled between them and yet completely unfinished. There was still much to be discussed but none of that matter because Buck was laying against his chest, ear resting against his steadily beating heart.</p><p>“That was a really good story. But I’m never going to get to sleep now.”</p><p>Eddie laughed against his hair, pressing an adoring kiss to the blond curls. “I love you” he promised.</p><p>Buck turned his head to press his mouth against the skin stretched over his heart, and echoed his vow. “I love you.”</p><p>They eventually fell asleep with <em>always</em> on their lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>